


A Lament For The Bird Girl

by Okamiobidala



Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU House Phoenix, F/M, Poetry from King's Landing, Targaryen love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiobidala/pseuds/Okamiobidala
Summary: Throughout King's Landing there is one song that has been forbidden to be sung at court. An Ancient Westerosi forbidden love song. It is only sung behind closed doors in dark, candle-lit places where the legendary Targaryen's are remembered and respected by the candle's flame. The tale is of a princess of an Ancient House which was obliterated long ago. Nobody knows her name nor if the words are true. You will have to make up your own mind about that...
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/OC
Kudos: 4





	A Lament For The Bird Girl

**A LAMENT FOR THE BIRD GIRL:** **The Unsung Bird Song of House Phoenix**

________________________

Feathers on Fire, have you not heard?

The King rang the bells for the death of a bird,

A girl trained in sorcery, healing and curing,

With red flames for hair and with blue eyes alluring,

When the Bird Girl was taken in the spoils of rebellion,

Her essence was pure and intact for the taking,

The King’s Hand once said not to show her such favours,

But the Dragon King chanced her, in spite of the dangers,

In the name of the Old Gods and the Light of the New,

She healed common folk, low lifes and rich folk too,

The King’s ‘Sister-Wives’ saw that she caught his eye,

So they plotted and schemed because ALL MEN MUST DIE,

Fair poison was flavoured in wine that was savoured,

Then sent from the kitchens; the vintage he favoured,

But Bird Girl was parched since he bade her to sing,

So she drank it all quickly, thus saving her King,

So passed the Bird Girl and King’s Landing’s Bell,

was heard by his bastards and true-borns as well,

But the Dragon King’s ‘Sister-Wives’ could not have known,

That the Dragon King’s seed had already been sown,

Pregnant was she, as she lay upon stone,

They picked her up, carried her, right to the Throne,

The Dragon King seethed and was boiling, enraged,

And that was the day that our sovereign changed.

So caches of Wildfire, placed and arranged,

Beneath all his subjects: he plotted, deranged,

For if he would suffer he’d not be alone,

He would burn them all down from atop the Iron Throne,

A war did wage onwards till rebellion’s quell,

Put Robert a’thrown and cast Aerys to Hell,

When the Mad King lay slain by the Kingslayers blade,

He was old and was wrinkled, but never afraid,

If Gods flip a coin, when Targaryen’s are born,

And an unborn child’s life’s too horrific to mourn,

Then the once ‘Mad King’ Aerys bade to look e’re above,

Would surely see Bird Girl, his one truest love,

Through Dothraki, Braavosi - Westeros to Dorn,

Their tale resonated and they were reborn,

All night and all day, their love lights a light,

The Phoenix for day and the Dragon for night,

_________________________


End file.
